blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Collection of Poems
I tried to take all of my poems I posted on the blog and put them into ones so you get a really long page of awesomeness In no particular order By Brook/Jazzy I used to live with twolegs With other cats and dogs But now I live in RiverClan With the thick morning fogs I splash early in the river To cool down my think-furred pelt And when I’m underwater I feel like I could truly melt My snowy-white and dark grey pelt Looks frozen from above And his dark grey and black tabby fur Melted my heart with love Blue eyes on frosted green gazing small On the tiny bundles of joy Little kits, mine and the tom’s own kits! Two girls and one little boy Dawn, Smoke, and Dusk were their names All some shade of grey Dawn and Smoke with small white patches And Dusk was all the same Shining through the smoke Will come dawn’s gift the cloud Dusk will glow through willow leaves And parents will be proud I smiled at her water-blue eyes And let her lead me in I didn’t even realize Her small evil grin She told me many lies And most of them were small But then there was that one The largest one of all A medicine cat training is strange But to prove I wan’t useless And in battles and wars Warriors would be clueless Her amazing pale brown fur Glowed cream in the little moonlight Her sharp claws and teeth Scared into my heart a fright It started with a hatred For those who didn’t care But my hatred for the cats Made flames as clear as air The day I realized she was using me I looked into her eyes Eyes iced with bitter hate And then broke our ties I looked to the medicine den Knowing what would help me Small dark red berries Would set my soul free I brought them to the camp centre And half-heartedly dropped them down But on the cats in camp’s look on their face Came to me a frown I stared at the berries Cold and unforgiving I lowered my head and licked them up And said goodbye to the living I walked the stars that night And StarClan let me in The cold and dark seeped out my fur And light and warmth covered my skin From that day the scars have dissapeard And a new light in my eyes And now when darkness plaugues my thoughs Well…then sun will sometime rise. I see my sister lying dead On the cold, hard ground Now battle time for this cat To go on another round Battles never show Whatever we believe They show ignorance, stupidity And makes me want to leave A rouge lives alone, Through rain and shine But I don’t care My life is mine I never quite understood Wht I seem to be so kind But all the cat that come injured Well, they don’t seem to mind. I stuck around these small woods And began to make myself known As the cat who left the battling clans Showing how I have truly grown I died and went to StarClan A big surprise for me But now I sit in sun all day How it was meant to be The night is dark, like her eyes Like the smiling fear I face If I were smart, I’d run away But I am stuck in place. Just when did this cat call upon My one and only life She somehow knew, like no one else About my pain and strife. The stars have no shine here The sky is dark and gloomy The cats here pace, through rain and shine Some look like they could go through me I look at the sky and wonder “Why did she choose me?” And then I stop and think some more “To always continue her legacy” I looked her in the eyes And told her I was done And from that day forward I would only like the sun I ended up not going there I went up above anyway And if that means that I was fine I take that offer any day. Never will anyone love me For my ears have been erased My face and tail torn and clawed Now it is time I race No matter when or how Day, night Breeze still smiles at my scars Dark, light Breeze is the reason I have these scars Now a different path I chose To heal the scars other have No matter what I do Why did this this happen to me? I ask to my unfortunate Clan The reply a simple, small as flies “Simply because it can.” From dawn to dusk We fought together Our paws as strong as trees and steps as soft as a feather From dawn to dusk We fantasized over our names How we fit together so perfectly No matter what claims From Dawn to Dusk She was killed by a dog And she never let me see Through her eyes thick fog From Dawn to Dusk I cried by her side I laid my paw on her leg And promised not to lie From Dawn to Dus k I told her of my woes And everything I said had her All the highs, no lows From Dawn to Dusk A cloud hung over my head And in my brain I thought I’d rather be dead From Dawn to Dusk I stood by the river shore I stood there so long And wanted no more From Dawn to Dusk I stared at dust I told myself I could I told myself I must From Dawn to Dusk I jumped in the river I let myself be free I let myself shiver From Dawn To Dusk From Dawn to Dusk From Dawn to dusk From dawn to dusk The girl in the darkness Is hard to see But the girl in the darkness Is staring at me I know who she is I feel that she’s there Her heart is as cold As summer’s air She’s there, I can’t see her It’s the middle of the night And I struggle walking to her Try as I might “Why can’t you find me?” The girl asked quietly I don’t respond But our time is tightning I need to get her! She’s a horrid mess! Day lilies bloom underpaw And My worry won ‘t less “Why can’t you get me! You’re messing with my mind!” The girl stopped and gasped. … She stopped and gasped. “It’s because you’re blind…” Five little kits Each one different from the rest Each one playing Within this larger nest Owlkit, a cutie Who decided to go Outside for a walk Where she didn’t know There were two snakes Each deadly ones Two heartbeats later she was dead And hit my heart like tons Frostkit, the smartest But shy and softspoken too He stayed within the nursery With nothing to do I left for too long And he didn’t understand He needed to eat And I was turning bland Dawnkit, the happiest She was peppy and kind She loved playing outside with Owlkit And listening to her mind But blinded by grief of her sister’s death Dawnkit stumbled around I tried to warn her, I really did But the owl drowned out my sound Boulderkit, the strongest And the largest of them all I thought, of the two kits left He wouldn't listen to deaths call But strength does not come with wisdom And he ventured to the den Where yew berries and deadly nightshade were kept He ate them, with heartbeats ten The runt of my litter Lilykit, she was the smallest Soon became the only one But at night she could not rest Without my tail curled around her leg And my paws against her fur And for moons and moons I was happy Nothing happened to her Four kits, in the stars Watching over us Lilykit survives, And frankly thrives, And never put up a fuss. The sun left it’s quiet rays Bending off the moon I listen to the birds Sing their favorite tune Its long and beautiful As you’d imagine any birdsong Mostly played on the highest notes Not a single one being wrong An ode to the night Is what they say But I’d much rather hear An ode to to the day I try to sleep every night But I have never realized That the bird’s tune dies Until morning tomorrow it shall rise The cold and darkness of moonrise Make me wonder, in a fright Why am I alone and weak Where only that happens in the night? An ode to the night Is what they say But I’d much rather hear An ode to to the day It’s greenleaf, for StarClan’s sake! Why am I always afraid Of the gripping cold of winter nights When there is no frost, where I laid! The darkness of the night Always scared me From the moment mother died It was a tragedy An ode to the night Is what they say But I’d much rather hear An ode to to the day Mother, mother, you had to go To the frost of leafbare’s cold Where no cat has gone before In my life, is what you told I hope not to die For the same reason of you Bundled up, in the cold Hoping not to An ode to the night Is what they say But I’d much rather hear An ode to to the day An ode to the night Is what they say But I’d much rather hear An ode to to the day I lay down and slept Next to my white and tiny siblings Me being the only golden one And my size almost crippling My home with my mother And happy, happy days Until one wind, scary time My life was set ablaze One by one my sibling went away Carried off by twolegs And alone now I lay Until someone found me And took me to their home But hollow spaces fill my heart And I do not roam alone Category:Poems Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction